Just Do It Already
by kaylune
Summary: We have heard of how Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny became to be. How did Seamus and Parvati come to be? Written for Mystii's Unheard of Pairings Challenge. Please Read and Review.


**I've been wanting to take a break from my other story, Vanilla Twilight, so I took on a fanfic challenge. The challenge I took was Mystii's Unheard of Pairings Challenge. I hope you enjoy this Seamus/Parvati fanfic! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **All characters belong to JKR except Brenda and Jaclyn.**

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" asked Brenda as she looked around for her parents. She walked around her house, desperate for her parents. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Honey, we are in the living room!" yelled Brenda's mother Parvati. "Hurry if you want to hear the story!" Parvati turned to her husband, Seamus, and gave him a kiss in the cheek. He smiled.

"Alright mommy. I am here. You can begin!" giggled Brenda. Brenda's older sister, Jaclyn, rolled her eyes. "Come on mom, dad, I want to hear the story," said an inpatient Jaclyn.

"Jaclyn, aren't you a little too old for bedtime stories?" asked Parvati smiling. Brenda and Seamus giggled. "Shut up mom. Come on and start the story!" smiled Jaclyn.

"Fine, fine, everyone chill your centaurs!" said Seamus. Everyone began to laugh. "Alright then. Let's begin. As you both know, your mother and I were both Gryffindors at Hogwarts….right?"

"Of course! Go GRYFFINDORS!" yelled Brenda and Jaclyn. Seamus and Parvati smiled. "Anyways," interrupted Seamus, "it was our sixth year at Hogwarts….."

* * *

Seamus, Dean and Neville were eating breakfast. It was the first morning of their sixth year. Neville and Seamus were having a conversation about Quidditch while Dean was reading the newspaper.

"Hey guys!" said Lavender.

"Morning!" giggled Parvati.

The boys smiled at them, nodded their heads and continued to what they were doing before they were interrupted. Parvati rolled her eyes, but Lavender took it as an insult.

"Why can't you guys be like Ron?" sighed a love-struck Lavender. Everyone quickly turned their heads at Lavender, who didn't notice. "Ron is so nice, sweet, caring, and HOT! Did I mention he is such a sweetheart?"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" asked Seamus as he waved his hand in front of her face. Lavender slapped it away and gave him a death glare.

"She got bitten by the love bug," giggled Parvati. Lavender looked at her.

"Parvati, do you find me liking Ron humorous?" fumed Lavender. Parvati was taken aback. She quickly nodded her head no.

"I thought…." she was saying till Neville told her that Ron was coming in with Harry and Hermione. She quickly took a compact mirror and checked herself. "Pretty"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione passed by them. "Hi Ron," giggled Lavender as she batted her eyes. Ron looked at her in confusion. "Uhm, hi?" he said as he sat farther down the table. Harry and Hermione were trying so hard not to laugh.

Lavender looked at them as they sat down and began to whisper to each other. She sighed and just stared at Ron. Neville and Dean began to talk about a story that was published in the newspaper. Seamus turned to Parvati and smiled.

"How long has she been like this?" said Seamus as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice. Parvati smiled.

"Since she saw him at Diagon Alley this past summer," she replied.

Seamus began to laugh. "Let's not talk about her anymore. Why don't we talk about you and what you did this summer?"

Parvati blinked her eyes twice, and smiled. The cutest guy, and her best guy friend, was flirting with her. She started to blush. "Not much. We traveled to Spain, and stayed their for a week. It's really pretty over there, but I could not speak the stupid language. Padma was able to."

Seamus looked across the hall and found Padma, Parvati's twin sister. He took a quick glimpse and turned to face Parvati. "Of course Padma was able to. She's a nerd. That's why she's in Ravenclaw. You in the other hand, are smart but more of taking risks. That's why you are a Gryffindor, and that is why I like you much more than Padma.

Parvati began to feel her blush get much redder, and she hoped Seamus would not notice. Seamus just smiled at her. Before either could say a word, Professor McGonagall gave them their schedules. They took a glimpse.

"Do you guys have Herbology right now?" asked Neville. Everyone shook their head in agreement. "Alright guys, let's go. You know how long it takes to get to the greenhouses."

"Not to mention that Neville wants to beat Hermione at being the smartest in Herbology," mocked Dean. Everyone laughed except Neville.

"Hey, I'm second smartest in that class. I will beat her this year!" scoffed Neville.

"I doubt that Neville," Ron said as he put his arm around Hermione and Lavender. "Hermione is a smart one right here and spend all summer pretty much memorizing the bloody book." Hermione began to blush.

"Oh shut up Ronald," mumbled Hermione. "Neville, I think you may beat me this year. You are extremely good at Herbology"

As the conversation continued, Seamus and Parvati began to walk slower and were now a bit behind the group.

"So Parvati…." said Seamus as he grabbed Parvati's books. Parvati smiled. "Am I still your best friend? I heard you saw a lot of Dean, who is my guys best friend, this summer." Parvati could hear the hurt and pain in his voice, but what she didn't understand was why he was getting mad.

"Seamus, it's not like that" mumbled Parvati as she grabbed his hand. Seamus pulled away.

"Really? Do you know how bad it feels to hear that the girl you care about so much is with your best friend? Especially if the person who told you was Pansy?" sobbed Seamus.

Parvati began to cry. "I did nothing wrong. The reason I was hanging out with Dean was because I didn't know how to tell you how I really feel about you!"

Seamus turned around and looked into Parvati's eyes. They stared at each other, and without breaking contact, Seamus took a huge step forward. They were now much more closer to each other. Seamus placed his hand on her cheek and began to stroke it.

"How do you really feel about me?" whispered Seamus.

"I love you," whispered Parvati.

"I love you too," replied Seamus. They both stared at each other, smiling and not breaking eye contact. They stood there in what seemed forever neither wanting to ruin the moment.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" they heard Ron yell. Seamus and Parvati turned to see all of their friends standing a few yards away staring at them.

"JUST KISS EACH OTHER ALREADY. I'M GETTING INPATIENT!" yelled Neville. "WE HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS!"

Seamus and Parvati looked at all their friends: Lavender, Neville, Dean, Ron, Harry and Hermione. They looked at each other.

He took an extremely small step towards her, closing all gaps between them. He then placed his hands on Parvati's cheeks and kissed her right then and there. Parvati placed her arms around his neck, and began to play with his hair. Everyone began to clap and cheer. His lips brushed against her softly, taking in everything he always wanted. She moaned into his mouth, happy that he was only hers.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP. WE HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET OUR ARSES TO CLASS!" yelled Dean. Seamus and Parvati broke-apart and smiled. They ran to their friends, and together they ran to class, getting there just in time. Seamus and Parvati could not stop smiling all day.

* * *

"And that is how your mother and I confessed our love to each other…" said Seamus. Parvati, Jaclyn and Brenda all smiled and awed. "Now everyone get to bed….."

Brenda and Jaclyn left to their rooms leaving Seamus and Parvati all by themselves.

"That was the best day of my life," sighed Parvati.

"My best day was the day I met you. I don't know what I would do if I had not met you," replied Seamus. Parvati looked at him and began to blush. Seamus scooted closer to her and brush his lips against hers.

Parvati pulled away just far enough where they could still touch their noses. "Just like old times," she whispered loud enough for them two to hear.

"Except I love you much more," added Seamus. He then brushed his lips on Parvati's and continued what they were doing before.

* * *

**Click the button to review!**


End file.
